


The Girl With Many Colors

by an1memeister



Category: Action – Fandom, Fantasy - Fandom, Fighter girl, Human experimentation - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Self-sacrifice - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, K-project fanfiction, K-project oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an1memeister/pseuds/an1memeister
Summary: I have always wanted to escape from my past, but I know that will never happen. When I think about, my past is such a terrible thing. I still have so many scars from it, they will always keep reminding me, telling me that I will never forget. My name is Makko Harioki, and this is my story.





	1. The red king and the Pink lady

It was a sunny day. People were walking around the streets, trying to get to school or work. It was noisy not to mention. It made a girl sigh. As she sat on a bench, that no one ever sat at, she placed headphones over her ears as she pulled out a Ps4. She started to play games on it. 

She played it while music started to blast in her ears. Her pink hair moved as soon as wind hit it, it made her relax. Some people have noticed the girl sitting alone. Most of them question while others just looked at her with fascination. It was because of how she played. 

She looked like a pro. Her fingers moved at a fast pace as she looked at her Gameboy with a calm expression. Even though she was playing her game, she made sure to look at her surroundings. 

Even though she was preoccupied with something, that doesn't mean she will let her guard down for anything. As she continued, her crystal blue eyes kept looking up in a certain direction. 

She kept seeing a little girl, with long white hair, she wore a red lolita dress that reached her ankles. The poor girl looked like she was lost. Whoever the parent was, she would give them a piece of her mind. 

She kept watching the girl while looking at her gaming console at the same time. Then, three men walked towards her. They all started to smirk at her while one grabbed one of her arms. That made the pink hair girl click her tongue. Pausing her game, she placed it back in its case, then placed the case in her satchel. 

She lowered her headphones to her neck with her music still blaring. She then started to skip her legs towards the white haired girl's direction. Noticing the pink haired girl, strangely skipping towards them, the lollita dressed girl looked at her with a questioning gaze. 

That made the three men turn around. As the blue eyed female got close, pain was inflicted to the man's, that was in the middle, cheek. It happened in a flash, they didn't even see it. She high kicked him. Her blow was so powerful, that it knocked him off his feet and he flew into a nearby pole. 

Looking at the two other men, they both pulled out pocket knives. The white haired girl gasped, she was clearly worried for the older woman. Slamming her right hand into her left palm, she started to crack her knuckles. 

"You bastards chose to prey on a little girl who doesn't even though how to fight. You should feel ashamed of yourselves," She speaks softly, then smirks. "So, I'm not going to regret putting you all to hospital states." 

Both men grit their teeth, then ran at her. As they swung their blades, she gracefully dodged them. Spinning on both feet, her back collided with the man on her right. She slammed her elbow into his gut, making him cough out, then shoved him back harshly with her foot. 

Rushing at the other man, she stopped his blade by gabbing his wrist. She then punches him hard, stunning him for a complete second. She kicked the knife out of his hand, leaving him unarmed. Grinning, she finishes off the fight with a spiral kick to the face. He was now down. Scoffing, she walked over to the little girl. Kneeling while smiling softly, she tilts her head. 

"Are you OK honey?" She asks. 

The little girl nods. 

"Where's your Mama and Papa?" She asks again. 

The little girl looks down with a sad expression. Noticing, the pink haired female gently patted her head. 

"I see. Then is there someone who takes care of you?" She questions, she got a nod from the little girl again. "Do you know where he or she lives maybe?" 

"Homra bar," the white haired girl says. 

Standing up, the pink haired girl holds her chin while humming. "I think I've heard about that place." Extending her hand to the lollita girl, she continues to smile. "Come on little one, I'll take you home." 

Taking the kind woman's hand, they both walked away from the groaning men. 

_____________________________________________________ 

At the Homra bar 

"Are you sure you checked that area?!" Izumo exclaims. 

"Yes, we've been over there three times already," Yata says while clutching his skateboard. 

The whole base was in an uproar. Their princess has been missing. They had no clue where she had gone to. 

The whole gang went to different places in search of her and there was no luck. Even with his calm and serious expression, Mikoto Suoh, the king of red clan, was worried beyond belief. 

Where could she have gone? His fists clench as the cigarette in his mouth turned to ashes. Izumo noticed his anger and tried to calm him. "Don't worry king, we'll find Anna soon." 

His words weren't reassuring. The sound of a bell rings and everyone turned their head towards the door. A woman with short pink hair and blue eyes, walked in calmly. Tailing behind was none other than the Homra princess herself. 

The red haired man stood up immediately as Anna ran over to him. She hugs the older man while he looks at the pink haired girl. She had a calm and relaxed expression. She had headphones around her neck as music played through them and a black satchel hung from her shoulders. 

He wasn't going to lie, she was beautiful. She looked satisfied when she saw that Anna was with the right people. Turning her back, she grabbed her headphones. When she was about to place it over her ears, Anna stopped her. 

"Pink lady," She exclaims. 

Looking back over to her, the woman smiled. "It's Makko, little one." Her voice was so soft, it was quite nice to hear. With that, she leaves the bar. The white haired girl ends up running after her, Mikoto followed. 

When they were both outside, the woman, Makko, was nowhere in sight. 

_________________________________________________ 

Makko sighed as she got home. She took a shower, got into PJ's and collapsed on her bed. It was such a tiring day. She didn't get to continue play her game after helping the little girl out. That made her depressed. She whined into her pillow as she checked the time. It was four minutes till 6. 

She should make dinner, but she was too lazy to get up. 

"I'll just eat something tomorrow," She says tiredly. 

~ 

The next day, Makko went to her exact same spot. She listened to her music while playing games like yesterday. Her outfit wasn't anything special, it just made her blend in with society. A black t-shirt with black leggings and converse shoes. Perfect attire for outside. 

She played her game peacefully while the sound of instrumental music blasted in her ears. She then suddenly, felt the bench she was sitting on creak. She blinked then looked to her left. A red haired man, with a cigarette hanging from his lips, sat next to her with his arms resting on the back. Right next to her, was the little girl from yesterday. 

She had no idea why they were there. She looked at the red haired man with curious eyes. He looked straight forward, not acknowledging that the pink haired girl was there. Releasing a short breath, she saved her game then turned it off. Placing everything in her bag, she patted the girl on the head, and stood up. 

Walking over to the haired man, she stood in front of him. Reaching her hand over, she snatched his cigarette and dropped it to the ground. She stomped on it, the karate chopped his head, hard. 

He growled from the impact. Rubbing his sore head, he glared at her. 

"Don't smoke when children are present," she scolds, then skips away. 

_________________________________________________ 

Anna played with her marbles in her hands as she looks out the window. Izumo watches her as he wipes some glasses. Placing it down, he plants both hands on the counter. "Hey Anna, you seem a little down. What's wrong?" He says. 

Said girl looks over to him, then out the window. "I want to see her again," She says quietly. 

Blinking, the blonde tilts his head. "Who?" He asks 

"The pink lady," She says. 

_Pink lady? Is she talking about the woman that brought her back? ___

____

Scratching the back of his head, Mikoto walks down. His hands were in his pockets as he yawned. The white haired girl walked over to him, then tugged on his shirt. He grumbles as he looks down. 

"What is it Anna?" He said tiredly. 

She then points outside, which made him give her a questioning look. He looks over to the bartender, clearly asking what she wanted. 

"She wants to see the woman who brought her in," He says with a chuckle. "Apparently she had taken a liking to her." 

The red king hums, understanding the situation. "I want to see her again," She says softly. "Please?" 

She gave him a look that meant for him to not say no. Sighing, he patted her head. As we went to grab his coat, he gestured for the little girl to follow him. As they entered the outside street, Anna led the way, while looking through her red marble. 

It was as if she knew exactly where to go. She started to pick up her pace and Mikoto followed. He wasn't going to lie, but he, too, was also interested in the pink haired girl. He never knew why though. 

There was something about her that wasn't right, even Anna knew that, but she didn't care. She wanted to see the woman again. The lollita girl suddenly stops then tugs on the older man's jacket. 

She points over to a bench, which was preoccupied by a woman. And not just any woman, it was the one that brought Anna home. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed out a cigarette. As the two walked to her area, he lit the smoke sat down along with Anna. 

He noticed that the pink haired woman glanced at him. He didn't need to turn his head for that. She then sighs and pats the little girls head. After that, she stands and gets in front of him. His smoke as suddenly snatched from his lip and was stopped harshly on the ground. 

The pink haired woman raises her hand, flatly, then strikes his vulnerable head. Growling, he placed a hand on his stinging head while glaring. 

"Don't smoke when children are present," Was all she said then skipped away. 

The red haired male was still in shock from what had happened. He just got hit and scolded. He felt like a child now. Although, she was very interesting, he couldn't resist the smirk that played with his lips. 

"So many," Anna suddenly says, snapping the king out of his trance. She had her red marble out and had been staring at the direction the woman went. "She has so many colors around her. But, the one that stood out the most was her red. So pretty." 

Mikoto furrowed his brows. As he stared in the direction the pink woman went. He didn't understand what she had meant by that. 

_______________________________________________________ 

It was a week later and Makko decided to finally go back to her sitting area. As she did her everyday skipping, she saw that her spot has been occupied. It was the same man from yesterday, along with the little girl. The pink haired female was clearly not amused. 

That spot was for her and her alone. Narrowing her eyes, she continued to skip towards their direction. Not even thinking twice, she turned to her right. She skipped away from the two, leaving them with confused looks. 

She sighed, hopefully they won't be there tomorrow. She was wrong. 

The following day, she was heading towards her gaming spot and saw them again. Of course, she decided that she would walk away. It had been happening for days now. Whenever she saw them, she goes somewhere else. It irritated her to see someone in her spot. 

That's a sacred spot for her. It's where she goes to relax whenever she gets off work or if she's stressed. As she clicked her tongue, she went home for the day. She refused to go back to her spot if they were going to be there. 

~ 

After three weeks, she decided to go back. It had been three weeks, surely both of them had taken the hint. Making her way down the less crowded sidewalk, she saw her seat in sight. As she blinked, her tongue clicked. She saw the white haired girl sitting down on the bench as she patiently waited for her. 

Groaning she placed a hand on her head as she stopped her tracks. They were there again. She started to get angry. Her anger soon turned into confusion. She looked at her surroundings. The red haired man wasn't there. Her brows furrowed. Did the little girl just walk here by herself? Taking a step back, her head hit something. 

She blinked a few times then turned around. With widened eyes, she jumped back. Before she could get away, his hand clasped around her arm. Feeling her instincts kick in, she flipped him over her shoulder. He grunts then groans as he rolled over while holding his back. 

The little girl that was on the bench had rushed to his side. When the red head eyed Makko, she started to feel uneasy. As he stood, she clenched her hands at her sides. Narrowing her eyes, she lets her right leg move back. Any funny moves from him and it's lights out. 

"Your Makko right?" He asks. 

Her look became a glare. He then raises his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Not here to fight," He reassures. "The reason I've been coming here all the time, is because of Anna." 

"Anna?" She questions. 

He looks down at the little girl that was standing right beside him. The white haired girl looked at the woman with a calm blank stare. Kneeling, Makko smiles at her. 

"Hello again little one," She says kindly. 

The girl, Anna, smiles back shyly. Standing, she crossed her arms with her eyes back on the man. 

"And your name is-" 

"Mikoto," He says. "Mikoto Suoh." 

The girl nods while humming. 

"Well with formalities out of the way. I shall have you know that that spot over there is a spot that no one touches," She explains, her voice as soft as always. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't sit there. I like to relax whenever I get the time. And that includes not having strangers just sitting there for no reason." 

The male raised a brow at her. 

"Almost everyone in the city knows that they shouldn't be sitting there. I always sit there, I cannot sit anywhere else," She finished. 

The man, Mikoto, sighed then nodded. Feeling satisfied, Makko's smile returns. "Well then, it is nice to meet you Suoh-san," She said, extending her hand. 

Smirking, he did the same. 

"Likewise, Makko-san."


	2. The Blue King and The Pink lady

Makko yawned into her hand as she finished grocery shopping. Going late at night is when the best deals are now on sale. Though she wished she was at home sleeping, she had a long day at work. She was on the hour non-stop without breaks.

It was worth it though, she got paid over time. She had gotten a lot of money, so she put her new advanced allowance to use. As she exited the store, she looked at the dark illuminated sky.

"How pretty," She says with a smile.

Inhaling, she walked towards her home. The sidewalks looked a little deserted, there were barely any people on the streets along with less cars. At least it was quiet, it was so noisy this morning. Humming, she started to skip her legs. She then felt something. Stopping her movements, she looked back.

Blinking, she scanned her surroundings, she was sure that she felt eyes on her back. Scratching the side of her head, she continued skipping. However, she knew that she was being followed. She had to act like she didn't know, it's the perfect way to bait them. Bouncing on her legs with anticipation, she takes a right.

She was then stopped by a couple men in blue. Blinking in confusion, she heard footsteps behind her. With a small glance over her shoulder, she saw that it was the same kind of people, but this time it was three. Five strange people had now surrounded her.

One was a woman, she was blonde and very busty. What ticked Makko off was that she didn't have any common decency. Her whole outfit looked skin tight, it was like she was purposely showing that she had big chest. Not to mention the short skirt she had on. That lady is desperate for attention.

Well, Makko is busty herself, but she refuses to show it. Back to the situation at hand, the pink haired female crossed her arms over her chest.

"Can I help you, all, with something?" She asks, her voice very serious.

"You are Makko Harioki, correct?" The other female asks.

Narrowing her blue eyes, she faced the blonde with hand on her hip.

"Depends. Who's asking?" She replies calmly.

"We were sent by the special police force to bring you in," The blonde explains.

With furrowed brow, the pink woman blinks in confusion. _The special police force? What do they want with me? _Now taking a good look at the blonde, Makko noticed the saber strapped to her waist. Why does a police force need swords like that? With now glaring eyes, the pink haired woman tied her grocery bag handles into knots.__

____

____

"May I ask why?" She questions while gripping her bags.

The blonde lets out a sigh with closed eyes. "I am not obligated to tell you. If you do not come with us willingly, we will use force," She responds, her eyes opening to a deadly emotion.

Not fazed by the threat that was given, Makko sighed. All she wanted to do was get home and sleep. As she blankly stared at the other woman, she threw her bags into the air. Her belongings landed on loose piece of metal that poked out of the building 10ft from the ground.

While the blue people were distracted by her actions, she began to mumble. "Exactly thirty seconds before it falls. No longer than that, eggs can be fragile yet heavy. Each opponent with take no longer than five seconds. Maybe," She finishes.

As the bag began to slowly slip from it, the blue eyed female took action. She jumped backwards in the air. She headed straight towards the person on her left. Both feet connected to his back and he went down with a grunt.

"Three seconds," She said softly.

The other man swung his sword at her, making her bend back. Her hair got cut in the mix and she straightened herself. With a calm expression, she launched her knee right into his diaphran. The male hunched over while coughing out, his weapon fell from his hand as she raised her arm. 

She swung her elbow right into the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious.

"Four seconds," She analyzes. "twenty-three seconds remaining."

The pink haired maiden ran at the remaining three with clenched fists. Her face became serious now. It was like her facial expression was saying; _"I will not lose." _She threw her right arm to a boy with glasses.__

____

____

He managed to block her punch with his arm, big mistake. There was a disgusting sound of bones snapping. His eyes widened, and he screamed in pain. Feeling annoyed, Makko slammed her fist into his stomach.

"Shut up," She said coldly.

_Two seconds, twenty-one seconds left._

Spiraling her body, she foot hit another male square in the jaw. And just like that, he was out. She hummed at the male that was out of it. "One second, new record," She says nonchalantly.

Looking at the last woman standing, she notices that her sword was already drawn. Blinking a few times, the blonde swung down. Makko leaned to the left, dodging the strike that collided to the cement. The pink haired woman grabbed the others wrist, before she could strike again.

Using her other hand, she tried to uppercut the blonde. Clicking her tongue, the other female turned her body until she was back to back with the pinkette. Noticing her antics, the blue eyed girl shot her elbow at her. The blonde blocked with her forearm, then grabbed the others arm.

They both held each other in place, Makko clicked her tongue. She harshly kicked the blonde woman's right ankle, which a small scream was let out. The grip on her wrist loosened and she flipped the other woman over her shoulder. As she collided to the ground, Makko twist her wrist, making her drop her weapon.

Then with a tug and a kick, she dislocated the woman's shoulder. That earned a painful ear shocking scream. Cringing, the pink haired girl panted.

"10 seconds. I've lost my touch," she says.

As she predicted she looked up.

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

The white bag fell from its place and she caught it gracefully. Looking at her fallen opponents, she watched as most of them either groveled in pain or completely pass out. Narrowing her blue orbs to slits, she walked over to the blonde woman and grabbed her hair by the roots.

Bringing her close, the woman started to tremble at the dark look she was given.

"If you do not tell me why you were after me, I shall break your fingers one by one slowly," Makko hisses.

Releasing her, the fighter sits on her back and grabs the arm that wasn't injured.

"One second. Start talking," Her voice came back to its soft state, but you can tell there was venom in her words.

Looking at her captive, she sighs. "One," She said, then a snap was heard. The blonde screamed while tears fell out of her eyes. "You gonna talk?"

The woman was keeping her mouth shut, she refused to say anything. Makko was impressed. Usually my torturing methods break people, guess this one's as tough as nails. Smirking, she gently rubbed the woman's middle finger.

"I can do this all night," she sang sadistically. "If you don't give me a name, you can say bye-bye, to your fingers."

Grabbing the woman's blade, she held one of her fingers. Propping the sharp metal against the woman's skin, she locked her blue orbs with her brown ones. "Come now, if you don't want to talk you'll lose your fingers," The pink haired girl taunts.

There was a sudden ring in her ears, taking a small glance over her shoulder, she saw something coming for her at full speed. Acting quickly, she somersaulted. She avoided the hit but ended up with a cut on her chest. Regaining her posture, she looked to who had tried to hit her.

A male with dark blue hair stood in front of the fallen people. He was wearing the same type of uniform as they had. His hair was a dark blue color, as well as his eyes. Over his feature were glasses, they hid his angry expression. Looking down, she saw that he was standing on her groceries, she clicked her tongue.

Feeling something warm and wet hit skin, she pressed her hand to her chest. Looking at her palm, red liquid painted her skin. Narrowing her eyes at the new opponent, she watched as he aimed his saber at her. In a matter of minutes, more strangers in blue came to his side and circled around them. With angry eyes, the man spoke.

"You are hereby under arrest, for not complying and assaulting the guards of the police force," He proclaims.

As she blankly stares at the man, she looked at the fallen foes being picked up and carried away. She then sighs with a hand on her hip. She makes sure to study the man intently.

_He must be the leader._

"I'm not going anywhere with you, even if I am under arrest. Besides, your men were the ones who threatened me," The pink woman states in a matter-of-fact tone. "Haven't you ever heard of self-defense?"

The male scoffed while lowering his weapon, a small smirk played with his lips as he looked at her. "Quite the contrary, from what I have seen, you attacked them when they didn't lift a finger. And it was in the matter of twenty seconds," He says, clearly impressed.

Makko glares then folds her arms. He had been watching this whole time. "I am guessing you planned this, knowing exactly what I am capable of," she accuses.

He looked surprised from her words then he grins with closed eyes.

"Correct," He replied.

His response only angered her. Holding up the boiling rage that was about to explode, her facial expression darkened.

"All that I certainly know, is that you have something to gain when you arrest me," She says, then smirks. "Tell me something, does it have to do with the fact that I know a certain red-haired male?"

The leader's eyes widened behind his glasses, clearly shocked at her accusation. This cause her smirk to form a Cheshire grin.

"Hmm, I see," she hums. "So you thought that if you were to bring me in, I would give you dirt on some guy I just met."

She then starts going into a giggling fit, then bark with laughter while looking up into the sky. She looked like she had lost all her sanity as she laughed. There was no joy or happiness, just insanity. When she had finally stopped, she gave the leader a cold terrifying look.

Her smile had faltered, and she was now serious. He flinched under her gaze as his grip on his sword tightens.

"People like you are who I hate the most," She spat. "You choose to target someone who is completely oblivious to the situation and try to get the real target out of hiding."

Closing her eyes, she turns so that her back was facing him. "If you don't mind, I would like to go home."

With that, she walks away. Feeling upstaged, the man behind clenched his sword tighter. Makko knew that her wasn't going to let her walk away peacefully. She was going to have to get away with a few injuries. Pressing her lips together, she clenched her hands into fists.

_Sorry girls, but it looks like I will have to use it now. ___

____

____

As she felt the presence of the man get closer, she immediately turned around. Time had now become slow, as the blue haired male grew close his eyes widened. With a raised fist, she aimed to punch the man, but her efforts were stopped as she felt heat coming her way. The leader, of the blue uniformed people, jumped back as something red flew past them.

It was so bright that she had her arms up, desperately blocking the blinding light. When she was able to see, she felt something tug on her t-shirt. Blinking, she looked down. It was the white haired girl. She looked at the older woman with a smile then wrapped her small arms around her waist.

"Anna-chan?" She questions, clearly worried. "What are you doing here?"

"She said something about a 'pink lady in trouble'," A voice muses on her right.

Looking to whoever spoke, a red haired man stepped in front of her. The smell of his cigarettes made her nose scrunch up slightly.

"Izumo, get her out of here. I'll handle this," He orders.

Raising a confused brow, the little girl tugged on her hand. Being pulled away, she was face to face with a blonde that wore sunglasses. He smiled at her.

"This way Milady," he says politely.

Then they ran, leaving the red head behind.

__________________________________________________

It was sudden. The pink haired woman that had been talking to the red king, his rival, caught his eye. Reisi Munakata, AKA the blue king, got interested in this new girl. Someone who can just talk to the Fire wielding man without a care in the world, that is very interesting.

What was it that had interested him and the red king?

That day, he got information on the girl. He found out what her name was. _Makko, Makko Harioki. _There wasn't much on her, just her name and her birthdate. There wasn't anything else about her past, not even her school records. That was suspicious. His dark eyes narrowed as he tried to search further.__

____

____

_Nothing. ___

____

____

Whatever he looked for, something personal, something life threatening, it wouldn't say. It was like she wasn't even a real person. Having his chin in his hand, he hummed.

"Makko Harioki," He mumbles. "Just who are you?"

~

It had been three days later, it was night and he ordered five of his men to bring in the mysterious girl. That was his mistake. He managed to make it, not a second later, and swung his weapon at the girl. She dodged his upcoming attack and he only got to nick her.

The pink haired woman looked very irritated when she looked at her wound. She seemed completely unfazed though. It's like she's staring death in the face, only, it's the other way around. As they spoke, all the woman did was taunt and call him out. It was like she knew what his intentions were from the very beginning.

It was like someone told her what he had planned. He narrowed his eyes as Makko turned her back to him. He felt like he was put in his place when he felt embarrassed. Gripping his sword, he lunged out at her. He wasn't going to let her get away with what she did and said.

He was going to take her into custody by force, even if it meant putting her to near death. When the woman turned around, his eyes widened. It was like looking at a different person. When he had first saw her, he was sure that her eyes were a bright color, but instead they were dark.

When she was about to deliver a blow herself, the atmosphere had gotten warm. Before anything could happen, Reisi jumped back, dodging the sudden power that had been thrown his way. Standing in front of intended target, was none other than the red king himself.

As usual, he had that grin on his face. Refusing to glare, knowing that his attempts were foiled, he regained his posture. The pink haired woman ended up escaping with the red man's Kingsman. Clicking his tongue, he narrowed his eyes while pushing his glasses up.

"You always have to get in the way of everything don't you?" Reisi says, his voice dead serious. "Mikoto Suoh."

Said man scoffed as he pulled out a cigarette. Lighting it, he released his power.

"I could say the same to you. Reisi Munakata," He taunts. "What business do you have with Makko anyway. She didn't do anything illegal did she?"

"That is something for me to know and for you to never find out," The other man says dully.

______________________________________________

Now sitting in the Homra bar, Makko bounced her leg nervously. Her lips pressed together tightly as she kept glancing out the window. Anna sat next to her with her head on the woman's shoulder.

"Was it really OK to just leave him?" Her soft voice asks with worry.

The blonde man, that was over at the counter, sitting on a stool, nods with a smile.

"Our king isn't someone you should underestimate," He says matter-of-factly.

The pink haired woman's brows furrowed. King?

"Uh, OK?" She said, her voice coming out as a question.

The blonde chuckles at her questioning façade. Looking at her, he stares at her wound that was bandaged up.

"How's your chest?" He asks.

Looking down, she had completely forgotten that she had been patched up and was given a shirt to replace her damaged one. She gently placed her hand over her wound then smiles warmly.

"Much better thank you," She said. Then something came to mind. "Wait, how were you guys able to find me? And how did you know that I was in trouble?"

"I felt you somewhere," The lollita girl says. " I felt you scared and confused. Then you were angry, very angry. It was like something was pulling me towards you."

Makko raises a brow, clearly confused about the child's words. Clearly not knowing what to say, the door to the bar opened. Craning their necks, they see Mikoto walking in with a scratch on his left cheek. Anna gets up from her spot and runs over to the man.

She grabs his shirt and tugs him over to where the woman was sitting. He drops down beside her and the little sits with him. The guy looked tired, she wondered how their fight went.

"Um, thank you," She says, grabbing the man's attention. "I don't really know what you did, but thank you for getting me out of there."

The male scoffs through his nose. "Don't mention it," He said. "Now you owe me."

The blue eyed female glared at the man's sudden attitude. Sighing, she got up. "Well, I'm not trying to be rude, but I need to get going," She says. "Being here is starting to get somewhat suffocating."

That last comment was meant for Mikoto, he knew that. As she approached the door, Anna stopped her by holding her arm. Feeling startled, the pink hair girl almost loses her balance. Looking at the young girl with wide eyes, Anna tightens her grip on the others arm.

"Please don't go," the girls voice cracks. "Stay."

The two men were surprised by the little girl's actions. It was strange. Lightly furrowing her brows, the woman knelt to her height. Pulling the girl into a hug, Makko felt her start to tremble.

It was weird. She only met her four days ago. Why was this child so attached her? Exhaling shortly from her nose, Makko gently strokes the girl's head.

"It's not like I'll let something happen to me," She chuckles. "Besides, I can take care of myself."

"That's not it," The white haired girl mumbles.

When the older woman tried to let Anna go, the little girl's grip became tighter. "Come now, I need to get ho-" She stopped mid-sentence something growled. Everything went silent, no one said a thing. Looking up at the woman, Anna saw that her face was blank while having her lips pressed together very. _(As you can tell reader, Makko is very embarrassed) ___

____

____

Then suddenly-

_GROOWWLLLLL. ___

____

____

Makko's face had become red. Looking at her stomach, another noise abrupted from it. Placing a hand on her belly while the other was covering trying to cover her face. Her stomach was growling, she must be hungry. It felt like her stomach was soda and mentos was dropped inside. _(If that were a way to describe how hungry someone is then so be it) _Chuckling, the blonde leans against the counter.__

____

____

"Would you like me to make you some food?" He asks.

The woman shakes her head. "No, that's OK, uh-"

"Izumo," He introduces.

"Yeah. Thanks anyway, Izumo. I can just eat tomorrow," she replies.

"Well, that's no good. It's not healthy either," The man scolds.

He's right. Though, she had been doing this for some time now, eating wasn't always important to her. The only times she would eat is when she's about to play a video game. The blonde man then walks to the back of the bar while Anna tugs on the pink haired girl's hand.

The sound of sizzling came from the back as the woman sat down on a bar stool. The sweet aroma of spice being mixed with whatever Izumo cooking only made Makko's stomach growl more. When he was done, he walked out with a plate of curry. He placed it in front of her and gave her a spoon.

Her mouth watered at the sight as she picked up her utensil. As she scooped the food, she quickly to the bite. She hummed in delight as she continued eating. Izumo chuckled as he placed another plate down for Anna.

"Well, you must have been very hungry," He jokes.

"My groceries were destroyed by that blue leader when I was fighting his subordinates. And those were my dinner for the week. Speaking of, do any of you know who he was? For some reason he knew who I was," Makko asks. "Plus, when do police forces carry swords?"

The older males look at each other, making the older woman furrow her brows. She looked between the two while scooping more of the curry into her mouth. After swallowing the last bit, she stood.

"Look, you don't have to tell me anything. I need to get home though, Ja ne," She says.

Patting Anna on the head, she smiles. "I'll see you some other time, OK Anna-chan?"

Sad that woman was leaving, the white haired girl hopped off her stool and hugged the woman tight. Giggling, the pinkette returned the hug. As the little girl released her grip on her, Makko walked to the door.

Turning back, she bowed. "Thank you for the meal," Her soft voice says as she left.

________________________________________________

At homra

"She does have a point though," Izumo point out. "Why did the blue king suddenly attack her, I mean other than putting his knights into hospital states?"

Mikoto shrugged.

"Doesn't make sense to me either. I don't even know what made Munakatta interested in her," The red head replies.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the fact that she knows you?" The blonde asks.

The red haired man shook his head. "Highly doubt it. He normally doesn't care about who I know."

"She's different that's why," Anna chimes in.

Both men looked at her. The little girl looked at them, her red eyes clearing determined.

"There are so many colors surrounding her, she isn't a normal person," She states with a matter-of-fact tone.

Now that was what caught the men's attention, her words were what struck them most. Not a normal person? What was that supposed to mean? The red king put a hand to his chin as he hummed. His brown eyes narrow as he put thought into it. He recalled Anna mentioning something like that.

But, he never understood why. What did Anna see that makes Makko not normal?

_______________________________________________

Across the street from in bar, in a dark alley, Makko watched them with crossed arms. Her blue orbs narrowed as her head tilted, there was something about them that felt very off, she couldn't put her finger on it about what.

"Hey sis," A feminine voice sang from behind her.

Sighing the pink haired girl turned around. A woman with long pale grey hair and mismatch blue and gold eyes walked to the other woman with a smile.

"Good work today," She congratulates winking her left gold eye.

Blue eyes rolled with boredom. "Thanks for tipping me about those blue guys earlier, I appreciated it," She replied.

The grey haired woman scoffed. "But of course, I always look after my sisters," She says, resting her arm on the others shoulder.

"How's Saykio doing?" Makko asks, still watching the bar.

"She's been great. Misses you though. You really need to stop by," The new party said, looking at her with sad eyes.

Makko sighed again with closed eyes. "I know, but you know we have to keep our distances from each other. He might find us if we all stay together."

The mismatched eyed woman pressed her lips together as she looked to the ground. Removing her arm, she turned her back.

"It's been like, what, thirteen years?" She says with a forced chuckle. Looking at the pink haired woman, she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Makko, that bastard hasn't even found us since. It's been so long, I can barely remember what he looked like."

The blue eyed female knew she was lying. She knew that she can remember that man's face as clear as day. His sadistic laughter, his criminalistic smile. It's like a nightmare resurfacing.

Gritting her teeth, Makko shrugged the woman's hand off. She took a couple steps forward, bringing space between the two.

"Hiyuri, you know as much as I do, that that man will never give up looking for us," Her tone becoming serious and shaky. The woman, Hiyuri, furrowed her brows. "And if he does somehow find us, you know what the plan is. Right?"

Makko looks at her, her eyes holding a serious expression. Pressing her lips together again, she nodded sadly.

"I don't like this anymore than you do, you know that?" The pink haired woman said.

"Believe me," the grey haired woman said, trying to void any crying from her voice. "I do."

After that, she disappeared into the darkness, leaving Makko alone.


End file.
